Sleeping Together
by Canadino
Summary: Norway liked spending his nights alone. So when Denmark is thrown into the mix, you know Norway isn't very pleased about it. Fluff alert.


**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Sleeping Together

Norway didn't like sharing beds with anyone, period. First of all, he liked sleeping alone just fine – his bed wasn't very large as he was one of small stature in the first place and he liked being able to stretch out and own the small plot of mattress he claimed as his own. He didn't want anyone else in his territory where they were likely to be kicked and he couldn't just sprawl out and sleep. Therefore, he couldn't tolerate anything that so happened to crawl into bed with him, be it friend or foe.

So he was not at all thrilled to open his eyes and see that yes, Denmark was still lying next to him, fully clothed thank goodness, and no amount of wishing or ignoring was going to make that man go away.

"Why are you here again?" Norway asked scathingly, rolling around for the uncountable time to avoid settling in Denmark's personal space. It was an invitation to _leave_ disguised as an innocent question…nay, it was not an _invitation_ per say, but an order. Denmark didn't recognize it.

"I told you already I drank too much and I'm tired and I'm crashing at your place," the Dane slurred, his eyes closed obliviously to Norway's glare in the darkness.

"And is there no way you can get home?"

"I'm _tired_…"

"Right. And you couldn't sleep elsewhere."

"No other bed."

Norway sighed, trying to get comfortable with another body (did he mention how small his bed was and how big Denmark was in comparison?) next to him when the latter - drunkenly or soberly, he couldn't tell – wrapped a pair of strong arms around his waist.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Shamelessly, Norway shifted and kneed Denmark _hard_ in his vital regions, earning a pained groan from the other nation. Despite this, the grip did not slacken and Norway found himself still pinned to Denmark.

"Sorry," Norway said, from habit, although he hardly sounded sorry at all.

"Don't move around so much, Nor," Denmark murmured, sounding very much in pain. "It's the only way we can sleep in such a small bed. By being real close. Remember when we were kids, Nor? We slept like this all the time."

Norway paused before answering. He _did_ remember, when the skies were still clear, when they would tumble into bed as kids after a long day, Denmark hugging him close as they bickered off to dream land. "Except," Norway mumbled, slowly weaving his arms around Denmark's neck, "it was more like _this_."

Denmark chuckled, holding the smaller nation against him affectionately, all pain forgotten. "You remembered!"

Well, now the bed seemed manageable for both of them but before Norway could fall asleep, he found the circumstances still to be a bit challenging. "Hey, furnace, you're burning up the place up here. Why'd you have to be so goddamn hot?"

"Well…I can't help it! People give off body heat!"

Norway grumbled, trying to pull away again but found it difficult to manage his way around such a small space. It seemed the only to feel comfortable was to be pressed against Denmark. Grumbling some more (it was quite relaxing, if one had to deal with Denmark on a daily basis), Norway settled in Denmark's embrace, trying not to react when the Dane breathed down his neck, the warm breath tickling his sensitive skin.

"I can't sleep yet," Denmark spoke up, his voice sounding unusually clear for a drunkard. "Kiss me good night, Nor."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. I won't go to sleep until you kiss me."

He had to get some sort of security system. Or he had to forbid Denmark from visiting from now on. He couldn't even control his own house! And it wasn't healthy to be mad before bed. Abiding to silence Denmark, Norway sought out the former's lips before pressing them against his, in a chaste 'good-night-honey' way. "Happy?"

"Yes. Good night, Nor. I love you." Denmark buried his head in Norway's shoulder, chuckling as he held the boy closer. Rolling his eyes in the darkness, Norway snuggled into the warmth, unexpectedly comfortable against the older nation.

Yes, he hated sleeping with other people.

Owari

--

Note: Trying to crank out the stories before the trip…anyway, I wanted to kill with the fluff. I'm doing a body count. Anyone die from fluff? Say 'aye'! Review, please!


End file.
